Fading Memories
by Raq'Kaza-CR2
Summary: Before Sanae came to Gensokyo, she was a part of the shrine in Kamakura. Being a simple shrine maiden, however, was only the beginning. - A/N: First attempt at creating a crossover! R&R appreciated.
1. Introduction

_**A/N:** A few things to note before we begin:_

_- Expect coincidences._

_- Calm down._

_- Read Elfen Lied's manga._

_- Sadness warning._

* * *

**Obligatory Copyright Notice:** _Elfen Lied and Touhou are copyright their respective owners. I am writing this fanfic solely because I love both series and to make my interpretation of them._

* * *

"Sanae! Hello!"

"Hm? Oh, Kohta!" He's a frequent visitor at the Moriya Shrine. I see him almost every day after school, and we even live next door to each other. We're friends at school, and I really have wanted to stay with him for a long time.

"Sorry for being so late today. I wanted to come by and see you one more time before I left." It looked like he was panting when he came to see me. I still don't understand why he was like that, but at least he came here. We were close friends throughout middle school, but his move to a different city has made our relationship hard to overcome. I only see him a few times every year, usually in the summer and winter months. Despite that, it still is pleasant to see his face, and the conversations we have made are normally very cheerful and bright.

"You're leaving so soon?" I really couldn't believe the thought of him being here so briefly. "But you just got here!"

He started to smile. "You really should come down from the shrine once in a while! I have seen many places for the past week or so I've stayed here." He was almost always like this when he came here: happy and cheerful. At the time, I wanted to be like him.

I heard about a rumor that a bomb exploded in the festival today. Many people were either killed or injured horribly. The shrine I tend to is at the top of a hill, which would overlook the festival. I could see some of the bright lights shining down below, but I was sad that I was unable to go and meet him. "There was an incident in town during the festival last night. What happened? Are you hurt?"

His expression changed to sadness. I thought I might have said something wrong, so I ended up tilting my head downwards in shame. "S-Sorry. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"I am fine," he obviously lied. "You just worry about the shrine. The incident yesterday was something even I couldn't control."

"Okay," I replied. Oh well, if he doesn't want to talk about it, then I will not force him to. "I am still glad you visited me before you left. Thank you."

"Sanae, thanks. You do know how to brighten a person's day."

I smiled back to him. He shrugged. "You're too kind."

* * *

Ten years ago, that was my last conversation with him.

Moriya-sama was always watching over me, and Kanako-sama was nervous about her faith from the humans on top of being my foster-mother. It was strange how there wasn't enough people to believe in the gods despite the limitless people here. They were considering of moving to a special place, but I wanted to hold it off until we can properly say goodbye to my friend, Kohta. They always argued, and joked, that it will take an even longer time to do so, at the rate I was going.

In the end, the move was during the winter of the year I last talked to Kohta. We decided to move to Gensokyo, a place where gods roamed lands on foot and in the sky. It also had the perfect place for our shrine, Youkai Mountain, and it had an ample supply of faith from both youkai and humans alike.

I still cannot believe it has been ten years in Outside World terms. It felt longer than that.

"Are you sure you want to visit the Outside World?" Yukari asked me one more time. I didn't tell Moriya-sama and Kanako-sama about my visit to Kamakura, but they would soon know about it since they always watched me.

I made a thumbs-up. "I'm positive. I don't want to stay here for too long and forget my hometown! Now, Yukari, please take me to Kamakura! I've waited too long!"

"Alright, alright! Don't be so eager." She laughed extremely lightly, as she always did. Master of Boundaries, yet somehow manages being lazier than Reimu. She is both ridiculous and completely unreadable.

She shifted gears. Her expression is grim, something I have only seen once before. "I should warn you: there have been some incidents as of late in Kamakura. You should tread very carefully while in that town. Finally, do not provoke anyone, like you would normally do here. Danmaku rules do not apply in the Outside World, and you should take heed to remember that."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Suddenly very serious now, Yukari? Okay, I'll be careful. If things do get out of hand over there, please call Moriya-sama and Kanako-sama to my side.

She nodded, and I nodded as well in return. "All set? OK, time to go! Next stop: Old Moriya Shrine, Kamakura!"

"Right!"

* * *

_"Moriya-sama and Kanako-sama,_

_"By the time you have read this letter, I will be in Kamakura, at the Old Shrine we used to live in. It has been ten years since I've last seen it, and I have planned to go back ever since we became friends with Yukari. She has agreed to take me on the condition that she accompanies me on my way there._

_"I do believe I will be gone for a few days, so don't worry about me. Yukari has also agreed to stay with me even in the case of an emergency. She herself has even planned the days we would be gone, and the list on the back of this letter is a copy of it. If you ever want to see us, you can always find me._

_"Your shrine maiden,_

_"Sanae Kochiya."_

Unamused was an understatement for Kanako. She kept thinking about how to get to Sanae without alarming her, but, from the nearby Moriya, it looked like Kanako was straining herself. There was also the matter of what happens when Yukari is in the Outside World, let alone with another person.

Moriya, however, was as happy as ever. "Why the sad face, old hag? Sanae is going to where she first lived at. It's been that long in Outside World, so this should have been an enjoyable time for her."

The old hag statement usually makes Kanako angry, but it did not this time around. "I keep thinking every day about telling her the reason we left. Even to this day, I'm regretting my inaction. What are your thoughts, Moriya?"

Moriya tilted her head. She knew exactly what her fellow god was talking about, and both have never even told Sanae of what it was. "You want to tell her about _that_ place? She doesn't even know it exists, let alone see it from any of the coastlines there! She will be _fine_!"

Another stone-cold face formed on Kanako. "The incident she heard of that day was caused by one who was later sent _there_. She almost destroyed its surrounding area several times. I'm more worried about the meeting between the Sanae and her than the place itself." She paused for a few moments. "Oh, no...if that person ends up meeting her, we're all in for something deadly."

They both knew of what the topics were at hand, but they were careful to not explicitly mention names of places, people, or other areas of interest. This is due to all of them being highly controversial, reaching even to Gensokyo's gods and locals, and raising any of these topics without prior consent is punishable to Overdrive-level danmaku. Among those who know of these terms include the Yakumo family, Scarlet Devil Mansion residents, the overseers of Gensokyo such as Eiki Shiki, and Yuuka Kasami. Those who do not know include the fairies, Reimu Hakurei, and Marisa Kirisame. The former group knows due to previous involvement, the latter does not because they didn't need to know. All of the terminology is on a need-to-know basis, and was collectively known as "The Silent Law".

Moriya tilted her head while bouncing herself around. "...mmm, that's a different story. The odds of her meeting him are extremely low. It's been quiet so far over there."

Multiple incidents have reflected from this character of interest. All have either reflected horribly on the state of Gensokyo, or had revelations about the Human World. Nothing good has come out of the incidents.

"It does not mean it will not happen." Kanako took leave. "I will watch over Sanae while you watch the shrine. If anything happens, do _not_ send Reimu or any of her friends there."

"Okay! You can count on me. Just make sure that you're careful." _Huh? What do you mean, "Don't call Reimu"? She's been able to resolve every incident...just not in a preferred method_. Despite The Silent Law, Moriya wanted to break it due to the unfairness of the situation. This hidden part of information is steadily causing uproar, due to the details of the incidents, and conglomeration have been made to discuss these problems. One topic of interest was to tell the people who could resolve the incidents, but the answer from the majority of those attending was a simple "No". Moriya was one of the founders of this conglomeration, and has always supported the idea that the resolvers of incidents should know everything.

* * *

"Is _this_ his place?" Sanae pointed to the mansion-like structure before them, gaping at it all the while.

Yukari nodded a very carefree one.

Sanae swiveled around to face Yukari. "How do _you_ even know of it?"

Yukari leaned against a nearby tree while twirling her umbrella. "I have my sources. Besides, I occasionally come to Kamakura to do some shopping. This hotel caught my attention during the last year it was being built, so I wondered who would stay here after it completed. The person you call 'Kohta' has just moved in, and I believe there are more guests than you might have realized."

"Is that so?" Sanae now faced Yukari with a nervous look, while Yukari was waiting for that question to happen. "I know I shouldn't barge in, but I really do want to see what's inside."

"Feel free. I'll be waiting right outside." As Sanae approached and entered the mansion, she was greeted with a familiar face. Outside, Yukari patiently waited for someone else to appear. She had her back to the person in the shadows as she spoke aloud. "You do realize I can see you, right? Come out of your hiding place so we can talk."

"How can you...never mind." A pink-haired woman with an extremely girly getup walked slowly out from behind Yukari. This strange woman contrasted how she outwardly looked: a strong, determined, and hardened warrior-like aura emanated from her stance. "Talk; how were you able to see me?"

"This is not the place or time for that, Lucy. What you should know of is that green-haired woman over there." Yukari pointed to Sanae, who was conversing lightly with her friend at the door. "I understand you want to kill her, but you really should not. She has another life outside of this town, and those people who watch over her are extremely powerful.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "You know everything about this place. What are you, exactly?" Lucy's had multiple experience of judging people before they act, although most of those ended not in her favor.

"I would like to say I'm a god, but that is only what some people call me. I guess you would call me an extremely powerful being, an overseer of a distant land. That said, with my power against yours, you will not win."

"I will not fight you." Lucy turned towards Sanae, who was not visible to anyone except for the person inside the house. "That woman, however, disgusts me for no reason. I understand what you mean by not killing her, but her presence is something I intend to remove from the face of existence. I will give you no promises, but I will hold back on her."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Despite the lackluster response, Yukari took it as a "Yes, I will not kill her." She later disappeared into her portal.

The pink-haired girl traveled inside the house, realizing who that person was. "It couldn't be her. That's not possible..."

* * *

We were now inside of the hotel, still talking about everything that was of interest. Kohta was talking about how he was going to college, staying with his new friends, meeting new people, and teaching a strange person called Nyu. Every so often, that name would come up, and he would ramble on like nothing stopped him. However, when someone decided to show up...

"Nyu! Welcome back!"

...I had the strongest feeling of sadness that I have never felt before. This person had something so horrifying that I wanted to run away, go back home to my shrine, and cry into my goddesses' arms."Watch yourself," she told me as I looked directly at her. "Do not stay here." I could almost feel her words coming down on me.

"Is something wrong, Nyu? You look very gloomy now..."

I spoke up as I hurried to the door. "I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving, Kohta. It was fun seeing you!"

I could tell Kohta was slightly frowning. "You're leaving already? Okay, Sanae. Goodbye!"

That other person...what's with me? Why can't I stand her? When I looked back, I thought she mentioned something else: "It is for the best. Sorry."

Strange: when I first met her, my reaction was that she was a threat. However, when I look back at her, she appears sad. Maybe I should apologize for leaving so suddenly.

"SANAEEEEE!" Who in the...KANAKO-SAMA? "SANAEEEEE! Dammit, you're coming home! NOW!"

I tried to act as calm as I could. However, the anxiety released from my appearance, not my words. "Kanako-sama, what's wrong?"

"No time! We're going home! I'll explain later!" She told me this as if it was danmaku and she was dragging me back with her. I just got out of Kohta's home, and I couldn't believe that I was not allowed to see him.

"I appreciate your concern, but you should tell me, Kanako-sama...what's wrong?"

"Not now, Sanae!" When she turned back to me, she had tears in her eyes. However, all I heard was aggravation. "No, not here...please."

I slowly nodded, and then approached her, standing side by side. "Okay, Kanako-sama. Let's go back home."

* * *

Despite the number of incidents based around The Silent Rule, none have reached the Hakurei residence. This surprises the regular visitors and friends of Reimu, where half of these people know of The Silent Rule.

"I can tell something is wrong in Gensokyo just by looking at you," Reimu wondered to Marisa.

"EHHH? W-What do you mean? I haven't done anything...yet." Marisa still does her own routine. She is often cited as the reason The Silent Rule should not be made known to the resolvers of the incidents. "Well, it's a fine day out."

Reimu sighed. "I hate these kinds of days. Something weird always happens.." As lazy as she is, her rest is something she takes priority. The past few days involved Marisa, Alice, and something about Yuuka's flowers.

Marisa tilted her hat forward and called for her broom. As she got on, she talked again to Reimu. "Alice got back to me and told me to tell you that your help on the incident was 'well appreciated'."

"Whatever. I need sleep, so don't bother me for the next few hours." Incidents came like Yuuka's untamed flowers: everywhere. Resolving incidents was only a part of Reimu's service, and she was seeking ways of payment for resolving.

"Bye, Reimu." Marisa had her own plans of raiding -"borrowing", as she called it- Patchouli's library.

* * *

"Sanae, what I am about to tell you is the truth." Suwako's eyes had regret and her overall posture looked slacked. "You should not intend to argue about any of this, since I have known about this ever since you were...known." She pronounced that last word with extreme dissatisfaction. "Sanae...you are not the person you thought you were. You are a substitute for the real Sanae."

Sanae kept shaking her head. "Kanako-sama... I don't understand."

"Your real self is not from here. Even you should know of that." Kanako turned around, directly opposite the direction of Sanae's. "However, the person you come from is locked away, far inside the facility near the place you call home."

Sanae positioned herself in front of Kanako. "Is that why you drove me away from there every day? Is that also the reason you hate that person who was with Kouta? Who else knows of this secret?" The piercing questions kept hitting the both of them, and neither liked the discussion at all.

The discussion had a long silence. Neither looked at each other directly, and both really wanted to love each other. Kanako thought that she lost hope in the situation after telling Sanae why she left, but Kanako thought she was protecting all of them. Kanako also had thought that by protecting all of them, they would be able to avoid The Silent Rule's areas, but even Suwako was worried about what would happen if Sanae found out beforehand.

Sanae started to have tears in her eyes. "You mean, my entire life here was something not even real? Not even something I could have felt?"

Kanako felt taken aback, to the point where she felt powerless. Even her voice started to break apart. "Don't say that. We have had real feelings for you, all the time."

"No. I don't believe what you are saying at all. This...me being a substitute?! Another me being locked away?! All of this can't be right!" Sanae started to take several steps away. "Suwako, I'm leaving." She then left without another word.

"There's no way I can have her back. She knows everything..." She whispered in regret to herself.

* * *

Five days later, Sanae was found dead in the hands of a youkai.

"Reimu..." Suika had woken up Reimu from her long sleep. "Reimu...wake up!"

"What the...Suika? Why are you bothering me?"

Suika had tears and looked like she was in shock. Reimu realized that Suika had all rights to wake her up. "Sanae...she's dead."

It took a few moments to register, but Reimu did not take Suika's words seriously. "You're lying."

"Unfortunately, she's not lying." Yukari appeared from her portal. "Sanae was found dead earlier today in the hands of a youkai. It appeared she did not resist." Yukari knew of what really happened, since she saw Kanako's discussion with Sanae. She made it clear to those who knew of The Silent Rule and the reality of the situation, even though she expected them to not take her words seriously. True enough to Yukari's words, Sanae's death occurred, and the attendees of the funeral were far and wide.


	2. Recursion Alternate

**Chapter 2: Recursion Alternate**

* * *

_**A/N:** A few things to note before we begin:_

_- Expect coincidences._

_- Calm down._

_- Read Elfen Lied's manga._

_- Sadness warning._

* * *

**Obligatory Copyright Notice:** _Elfen Lied and Touhou are copyright their respective owners. I am writing this fanfic solely because I love both series and to make my interpretation of them._

* * *

When Sanae died, Gensokyo was in an uproar of who killed her. The youkai claimed they had no involvement in the situation, while the human population argued that the marks on her body indicated that they were youkai marks. When the Scarlet Devil Mansion residents became involved in the argument, they made claims insisting the youkai were innocent. They also had proof: the Chief Maid of the household, Izayoi Sakuya, had the power of time manipulation.

"We have a firm belief that the youkai are innocent." The representative of the mansion, Remilia Scarlet, spoke to a conglomeration of Gensokyo's powers. Her wings flapped in the thin air surrounding her and the attendees, releasing cool air. "They did not have any involvement in Sanae's death."

"I support Remilia Scarlet's argument." The next person who spoke was Byakuren Hijiri, who runs a that consists of youkai monks. "I have talked to all the youkai who attend my shrine, and they too are strong believers that Sanae's death did not involve a youkai. They also mentioned that the marks on her are not something any regular resident of Gensokyo can create."

"You have no practical proof, Byakuren." The third person who spoke was Yuyuko, a ghost who lives inside a shrine dedicated to the cherry blossom tree, the Saigyouji Ayakashi. "Of course, it's not like you can bring a youkai here and let them confess to the murders, fufu."

"Even if you did bring a youkai here, there's no way they would even talk about it." This one is Yuuka Kasami, the representative of the Garden of the Sun. There were grudges from the local townsfolk against her since she's also a youkai, and many believed she would kill them too if she wanted to do so. Her notoriety of having an overall sadistic personality did not help the situation at all. "The youkai who 'follow her' are questionable, as they never follow her teachings and do many things behind her backs. Some of Byakuren's 'monks' are regulars at human bars because the 'monks' can enjoy some peace." She laughed lightly at the thought while as Byakuren glared at her.

"Remilia's argument is what I can support." In place of her master, shinigami Komachi Onozuka stood to represent the afterlife and the Sanzu river. Few attendees believed she would hold on her own there, but she has been able to keep ground surprisingly easily. "I should know: the youkai and the rest of those who end up on my boat all say that the one who just killed them is not youkai at all. In fact, they all say that the killer is much more horrifying than any youkai they have met."

"Even if you speak the truth, that is an odd way to declare it." The newly informed of The Silent Rule, Toyosatomimi no Miko, spoke out. Her knowledge of Gensokyo quickly burst in the few weeks she has awakened. "I have heard of rumors of a youkai's doing from the humans, even though either sides' stories are believable. Nue Houjuu is one name that I have often come across. On the youkai side, they all want that hermit, Kasen Ibara, guilty of her death."

Komachi shrugged and rubbed her hand against her face. "As much as I hate that hermit, I will admit that she does not completely match the descriptions of those given to me by my riders." Another rumor that has been present throughout Gensokyo is that the resident hermit, Kasen Ibara, is actually the killer. Some descriptions from youkai who have seen the killer even match Kasen's appearance: pink hair and usually wears contemporary clothing when sometimes outside. Kasen has even feared at one point that her friend Reimu may even stop her from visiting the shrine, like how several shops have done so already. "Yes, there are similarities between her and the killer, but I do not believe Kasen would even kill out of pure anger or hatred. That will go against her beliefs, and how I see Kasen."

The ghost tilted her head, and laughed lightly. "Fufu, that just makes me want to meet her. That's some very interesting info, Komachi!"

"I agree." Remilia motioned Komachi to progress. "Now, Komachi, do tell us what are the descriptions of the killer given. This will be helpful in tracking that one down."

Komachi tilted her head. "Really? Well..." She stumbled as she tried to recall. "As I mentioned before, they all noticed is that she is a pink-haired woman in casual clothing. Most of them say she's somewhere around Reimu's age, if not slightly older. Her ability is that she can kill anyone and destroy anything from a certain distance. There were survivors who were able to run away from her but died because she threw objects like rocks and trees at them."

Miko shook her head. "This description sounds like that of a youkai. Even humans do not act like that. It even sounds like she kills out of pleasure. Komachi, is she feral?"

"Feral? As in 'feral youkai'?" Komachi scoffed. "Hardly. According to the people, it's neither human nor youkai." She started to leave the meeting. "It's something greater." Before she made her departure, she left with one last word. "I apologize for leaving so soon, but let me tell you all this: that killer needs to stay far away from Reimu. Take her to Yukari's if you need to, but make sure Reimu stays far away."

* * *

After a break, the meeting resumed with even higher tension than before. Remilia started again, but her voice included much worry. "Sakuya," the maid showed up in a flash after Remilia pronounced every syllable in her name with emphasis, "make sure to keep an eye on Reimu. We do not want her to get into too much trouble. Also, do you have any news of our killer?"

"Unfortunately not, Ojou-sama." She kept her bow in place as she talked. "The fairies have been informed, and they're determined to find the killer, but even they are unable to do so. Take care to note that everyone is extremely worried about you and the rest of us, and that more help for finding the killer would be appreciated."

"Sakuya-san, may you tell the monks at my shrine?" Byakuren asked. "I'm sure they would gladly help. Revenge and other forms of extreme anger are sins in Buddhism, but this is an important crisis that's qualified for working for the greater good."

"I understand completely, Byakuren-san," the elegant maid replied. "And, yes, Ojou-sama, I will tell them of the situation. Well, I'm off," And she left as fast as she came in.

"Now then," Remilia started the discussion again, "where did we leave off? Was it when Komachi informed us of the killer?"

"Correct, Scarlet Devil." Byakuren now opened a map of Gensokyo that came from a nearby youkai. Byakuren thanked the goukai before it left. "The map you see here is Gensokyo. With some help from our newly made friends, we've been able to fully know their exact locations of every major hotspot." She pointed to an area near a mountain. "This is a forest at the base of the mountain. Several of my monks have reported sightings of our killer here."

Yuuka Kasami pointed to an area near her mansion. "My garden hasn't attracted sightings, but the plains nearby have. Some of my servants have seen the killer in the Magic Forest."

"Hmmm?" Remilia looked curiously throughout the entire area. She wondered about the changes happening within the group, about how their servants, relatives, and even friends suddenly and slightly changed their behavior from playful to serious. 'This is unusual even for most of the residents of Gensokyo. I have never seen Byakuren look refined after she found a rival religion. Everyone looks so...different. I'm speechless about the chain of events. I only hope this doesn't spread to my sister.'

* * *

"Reimu," Yukari had her now-hourly check on Reimu at the Hakurei Shrine. Ever since Sanae's supposed death, Reimu was in denial of the situation, and refused to accept the situation as another incident. She would only stay at the offertory box out in front of the shrine, looking towards the entrance at the top of the stairs. "Look, Reimu, you haven't said anything after Sanae died. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Only her, Yukari." Even when Reimu talked, she spoke in monotone. "Every day, I saw her when the Moriya Shrine moved here. We may have been rivals, but we made friendships with each other and the common visitors. I even enjoyed her company over here." She moved slightly closer to Yukari, who was in front of Reimu at the bottom of the steps to the offertory box. "Her death...I still cannot believe that it happened."

Yukari still had trouble making Reimu happy. Deaths were not a normal occurrence within Gensokyo, and Sanae's death created a massive mourning for Youkai and humans alike. "You really cannot deny this fact, Reimu. This is an incident, and it must be resolved."

"What about Sanae's death? How will that help her?" This was the first time someone other than fairies has died in Gensokyo with Reimu's Danmaku Laws in place. "It is not as if she will come back to Gensokyo safe and sound. Her death is..." She could not stand the pressure of what Yukari told her.

"It's all right, Reimu." Yukari immediately went and hugged Reimu in her arms. "You can cry for as long as you want. Let it out."

* * *

"This is not something we have enough experience in." Ran Yakumo had her own life outside of Yukari: when she was not following Yukari, she had her own business of lazing about inside Yuuka's mansion inside the Garden of the Sun. Ran had a long relationship with Yuuka as a guest there, but they did speak to each other often. The rare times they were able to converse, Yuuka asked her servants to prepare simple meals for the kitsune's and nekomata's stay. "This is a death scenario. A fatal incident."

"My, my, complications have arisen quickly. Does this have something to do with that rule, or am not I correct?" She quipped with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Ran nodded. "Yes, Yuuka. Again, this deals with that rule."

"You know Yukari better than anyone, Ran: she talks first, asks later." Yuuka made deep sighs and then smiled without care.

"That's what I fear, Yuuka. What will happen when my Master tells Reimu of the situation? You know of her relationship with that shrine maiden."

Yuuka gave her parasol a slight twirl. "My advice for you is to let her do so. The more Reimu knows of this rule, the more she will understand the circumstances of her place in Gensokyo." Yuuka stated a fact: The Silent Rule has many connections to Reimu herself, inevitably for some. Yukari's attempts to hide several revelations have failed in the form of a new incident, courtesy of Kanako.

Ran's eyes widened. "Does that mean we will have to...?"

"Yes. That will take some planning."

* * *

In the furthest depths of a cave, somewhere close to Former Hell, a hell raven confronted the kitsune and nekomata with an extremely red face, metaphorically speaking. "No. NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO!" And a lot of pounding. "Master, why are they asking me?!" And a lot of complaining.

The satori shook her head, and tried to ease her pet. While the satori kept her cool, the hell-raven did not, again metaphorically speaking. "You are the only being that can relate to the person they speak of. Even then, Okuu, you have known of that place for a long time."

"'Long time'? Ran-sama, what's Satori-sama talking about?" Chen was introduced to the situation through the current conversation as it developed there. This also meant that Ran had to calm down the normally ecstatic cat every time.

"Calm down, Chen. Just wait a while longer."

The hell raven felt angered even more. "Ran, you look like you want to go there..." She then calmed down for a while, before taking a small breath. "You really do want to, don't you?"

"Utsuho, I understand why you don't, but this is for my family's friend, who you should personally know of. I want you to help her in case of the trouble from within there."

Reiuji scoffed. "Is it Reimu, the old hag's not-daughter?" Somewhere in Gensokyo, Yukari is raging.

"Fifty percent correct. It's Lucy."

Reiuji Utsuho frowned. She had a history with Lucy a long time ago, but it was particularly violent. Long story short, an entire city was leveled. "Come again? I thought you said 'psychopathic killer with a drive for destroying all life', but I misheard. Say that name again?"

"Lucy. No last name known." To the surprise of the hell-raven, Ran took the question seriously.

Satori understood that her pet did not want to go back to the Outside World for her own reasons, but Satori never expected her to know of that name. Even with the Silent Rule present, Satori has never told anyone about the circumstances, due to her own commitment to the rule and Utsuho. She knew that, after Sanae left for the Outside World, someone related to Yukari would come to her asking for exactly what is happening now. She hoped her thoughts did not come to fruition.

The hell raven looked extremely cross. "My answer is still no, Ran. I do not want to help that woman."

"But my answer is yes, Reiuji Utsuho."

"M-Master-sama!"

"Okuu, why don't you want to help them? This is unlike you..." The fellow nekomata to Satori was surprised that a reaction came from her friend. Before the rampage that resulted in the lockup of Reiuji, she was an extremely kind and obedient pet.

"Orin, I really do not want to go back there." Not only was the hell-raven scared, but she was reclusive, something barely seen by anyone in Gensokyo. "Horrible memories from that place, things that would make even Master-sama flee in terror. You do not want to know what had happened there."

"I have seen those memories before, Okuu, and I understand your situation. I apologize in advance." She told this to her pet with an extremely blunt face.

Reiuji held her mouth open. "W-what?! I thought you had respect for privacy, Satori-sama!"

"It's right for you to be angry at me, but forgive me. I would have never known about an even worse situation that could involve Reimu, something that all of us would not prefer to have."

Reiuji turned away from the entire group. "Tch, I don't care about that shrine maiden."

"She is the one who brought you back to your senses after you went mad. You owe her." This statement surprisingly came from Rin Kaenbyou.

Reiuji did not understand that her madness was stopped by the shrine maiden after she ate Yatagarasu, the Sun god. When she was locked up, her mind forced her into a madness-induced state that she claimed she had no memories of, something Satori did not confirm with the others. Her false recollection of what happened was not a part of the problem, but Reiuji insisted she told everyone the truth.

She turned her head to her master. "Satori-sama, even I understand completely that Reimu should not be involved, nor anyone else who frequents that shrine. However, they have a right to know what happens there, and why they should not be allowed to go inside there." Reiuji lowered her head down, but then suddenly turned to Ran. "On second thought, ask Yukari first for her opinion. What does she think about telling Reimu?"

Ran shook her head. "She's thinking the same thing: she wants to tell Reimu, but she wonders about the consequences."

Satori nodded. "All of the ones who attended the meetings have wondered what would happen if we told Reimu of that facility. She may not admit it, but Reimu has done so much to change everyone in Gensokyo. We all do not want her kindness to be ruined by only our pasts. Look at what happened to my Okuu: she's living peacefully with us and visits the shrines outside."

Reiuji now realized that she thought the same as the others. "Now that I completely understand why you asked me to come with you, I do believe it is time I told you of what I really am. There was a reason why I am loyal only to Master-sama, but now it's because I love her. I also believe the nekomatas should know of the circumstances they will be tumbling into."

Both Rin Kaenbyou and Chen gave a stern "Yes" to the group, but Rin started first: "I understand who you are and why you are doing this, but I don't want you to live in regret. I'll always stay with you."

"Thanks, Orin." Reiuji took one last breath. "Now, what I am about to tell you dates back a few years ago, a time when the Kochiya family was about to move their shrine away from the Outside World. I come into this timeline five years before Kanako was making her final preparations, and when Sanae was also making her goodbyes to her friends..."


End file.
